Against Their Will
by cute-cagalli22
Summary: Their families have been mortal enemies . They were brainwashed by their parents to hate each other, but what happens when they do the otherwise?        ASUCAGA fic
1. Chapter 1: Through the Window

Hi guys! This is my second attempt of writing fanfic. I abandoned the first one since I could not remember the plot that I have planned for that story. So give me your reviews so that I could have some inspiration to motivate me to write more.

Disclaimer: I dont own GS and GSD. I am just borrowing their main characters...

**Chapter 1:** **Through the Window**

"Oh, that huge mansion in front of our house finally had an occupants", Cagalli mumbled. She was looking from her window at that very grand mansion built in front of their house.

Finally the family transferring to that mansion got out in their limousine. She could not clearly see the faces of the newcomers. They were 3 of them.

"Blue hair? Its kinda weird! He must be the only kid of that couple", Cagalli thought.

"Hmn... but I guess I have met someone before with the same hair color, can't recall when and where though".

"Hey little sister! To whom are talking at?", his brother Kira interrupted her.

"Oh Kira, how long have you been there? I'm just talking to my self.

"Talking to your self? Little sis, that is odd, you know, people might thought.." he was not able to finish what he was supposed to say when Cagalli gave him a whack in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?", he asked while caressing his head.

"I'm perfectly in for your information. And don't you dare call me again LITTLE sister, I'm already 17 year old yet you treat me like a 5-year old girl!" Cagalli said.

Kira just laughed to Cagalli's tantrum. "Because to me, you're still a little girl!" He said while patting her head as if she was really a little kid.

She just sighed. "By the way, what are you looking at a while ago little sis?" he inquired.

"The owner of that mansion had finally decided to occupy their house", she said.

"Is that so. I hope we could get along with them".

Meanwhile at the Zala Mansion

"Young Master, your father wishes you to join with them for lunch", the butler told Athrun.

"Please tell them I am not hungry", Athrun said bluntly.

"But.."

"You heard me right? So you can leave me alone already!"

"Geez, what have gotten to the young master. He have been hot headed all these years!", the butler mumbled.

Athrun heard the footsteps of his butler going away from his room. He got up from his bed and roamed around the room. He went outside the balcony and he was amazed with the scenic view he was seeing right now. After scanning the area, he saw a blonde haired girl sitting in the window reading a book.

Cagalli felt that someone is looking at her. When she turned her head, he saw the boy with blue hair looking across at her location. She felt that their sight met, but she was not sure because she could not clearly see him because of the distance separating them. She was not comfortable when somebody is staring at her like that especially if it is a boy.

"Geez, I hope he is not perverted as I thought. Why is he staring at me like that!", Cagalli thought. She got away from the window and spread the curtain so he could not see through.

At the other side, Athrun could not help but to be amused for what he saw earlier. A smile formed at his lips. Wait a second, when was the last time that he ever did smile? He sighed. He could not even remember.

~~To be continued~~

A/N:

I know that was short but still, I do still need your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: Seating Arrangement

_**A/N: **Hi mina san! Sorry for the late update... I have been encountering errors in publishing this chapter. It took more than a week that it could not be fixed ASAP and also I have been busy not with schooling but with my work ^_^ and I have been hooked to watching some several series... Anyways... thanks to those people who cared to read and reviewed my story! Thanks also for adding the story to their favorite stories list..._

_**FYI: **Kira is 5 year older than Cagalli so that makes him (22 y/o)_

_Athrun is 18 y/o_

_Cagalli is 17 y/o_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD

**Title: Against Their Will**

**Chapter 2:**** The Seating Arrangement**

Summer vacation has ended and the new school year is starting. Some students were happy and excited some are not especially for a certain blue-haired boy. It is not because he hated going to school to study but because of the fangirls who are swarming, drooling and pestering him. That is one of the reason he did not want to attend coed school.

The chime has been heard, an indication that the welcome ceremony for the new school year is about to start. Students ran to their respective seats in the event theater of the school.

"The school year at Orb National Academy is about to commence and I would like to take the opportunity to welcome you all. Today is a special day in so many ways. We feel exceptionally blessed and fortunate to be able to share today with all of you. Help yourselves! Make the most of the fantastic educational opportunities that you have. Once again, we warmly and sincerely welcome everyone to the most prestigious school, Orb National Academy! Have a nice day everyone!".

"Wow! That is a nice welcome speech from the school director, Mr. Gilbert Dullindal", a sophomore student exclaimed.

"Yeah! Dullindal-sama is so cool!", another girl commented.

"So much with your blabbering about the director, let head to our first class, as you may know, the bell has already rang!", a jealous boy said to his classmates who are fantasizing about the director.

Meanwhile in the senior's class...

"Good morning class! I hope everyone enjoyed their vacation but I also hope that the vacation-mode mindset of yours have ended there. Let your enthusiasm be dedicated to this year's schooling. Everyone must do their best since, all of you are in the final stage of your high school level. To those who will not strive and make it, we are sorry to tell you that we don't tolerate second chances here. If you can't make it, you have to repeat senior high at different academy who will be willing to accept you. So good luck everyone!"said Ms. Murrue Ramius, the class adviser.

"Aww... that is so cruel. My dad will really cut my head off if I could not graduate!", Flay complained.

"So are saying that you are brainless? Hahahaha, I guess it suits you well!", Meyrin teased.

"Of course not! It just that I don't have much time to study! Oh my God! I don't even want to sacrifice my precious time in reading those boring books!" Flay replied.

"By the way, we have a transferee student from December City in Plants, Mr. Zala, please introduce yourself to the class", Ms. Ramius said.

Athrun stand up in front and 97% of the girls gasped in amazement.

"I'm Athrun Zala and I hate annoying people!", he said coldly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Geez, what's with that attitude!"a girl whispered to her seatmate.

"Who does he think of himself? Thinking mighty at the first day of his class!", a boy commented.

"Flay... he is so gorgeous!", Meyrin exclaimed.

"Back-off Ms. Hawke, he is mine!", Meer declared.

"Get lost with your fake face Ms. Surgery, I mean Meer! Hahahaha!," Meyrin retorted sticking her tongue out.

Meer fumed with anger. "You will pay for this one day, when me and my Athrun will be dating!"

"Class be quiet! Mr. Zala, please take your seat on the desk next to that vacant seat." Ms. Ramius told Athrun.

A loud bang on the door was heard.

"Ms. Hibiki you are very late on the first day of your class! That is not good, don't do that next time", Ms. Ramius reprimanded Cagalli.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ramius. I will try not to be late most of the time.", she said while her head is facing the floor.

Almost everyone laughed. She glared her classmates. Being late is her number one bad habbit. She could not promise to the teacher not to be late.

"Alright, please proceed to your seat Ms. Hibiki."

She was surprised to see her desk occupied by a certain blue-haired freak.

"Excuse me, I believe that is my seat", she said while her hands is on her hips.

"I could not see any name written on this desk, so find yourself a place", Athrun replied with a cold voice.

She clenched her fist.

"For your information Mr...", she was not able to finish what she was going to say when Athrun interrupted her.

"Zala, My name is Athrun Zala, nice to meet you Ms...?", he asked.

Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"I don't care Mr. Whoever you are! And I'm not glad to meet you! Just get off there or else", she said.

"Or else what?".

A vein is already popping out in her head. Eventually she sighed in defeat and occupied the vacant seat next to him

Athrun smirked in victory.

Meer raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Campbell, what is your concern?", Ms. Ramius asked.

"Why should Hibiki be seated next to Athrun-sama? Since Athrun-sama seems to be uncomfortable being near to Hibiki, I suggest we should switch position.

Ms. Ramius raised her eyebrow. She could not figure out what is going on with these kids.

Though Cagalli did not really want to go to Meer's desk, she had no choice.

"I guess I might consider Campbell's suggestion. I can't imagine being next to this guy", she said while getting up to transfer.

Suddenly someone gripped on her wrist.

"What now?", Cagalli asked feeling irritated already.

"If you want this desk so badly, you can have it and I will be seating on that desk. I just don't want to be near with that girl over there" , Athrun proposed

"But I changed my mind! I don't want to be seated next to you!, Cagalli replied continuing to move her things to Meer's desk.

Meer was very happy. She was now seated next to Athrun.

"Now you are settled with your seats. We have something to do before formally starting the lessons. Throughout the semester, you will be doing some activities and projects with a partner."

The class became noisy after hearing the announcement and they were curious about who are their partners.

"Silence please, I am not yet done talking here! Now listen and face to the screen. This program here will randomly select who will be your partners. Now let us start." Ms. Ramius said.

"Finally after that random generations of pairing, the one you are seeing on the screen is the official list of pairing", the teacher declared.

The list of pairings flashed on the screen were:

Pair 1: Meer and Meyrin

Pair 2: Miri and Dearka

Pair 3: Flay and Shinn

Pair 4: Yzak and Shiho

.

.

.

Pair 10: Athrun and Cagalli

"To continue, I request everyone to be seated next to their partners. Please move fast so that we may able to start with our lesson immediately", Ms. Ramius announced.

"Since you are not moving out in that seat to transfer next to me, I'm the one moving next to you!", he said and plastering a grin on his face. Athrun was really relieved about the twist about the pairing. He really don't want to be seated with that flirt girl.

"It must be destiny though I don't really believe on that thing!" Athrun added.

"Just shut up ,will you? And erase that grin on your face it irritates me!

But instead of stopping to grin, he laughed out loud. Cagalli could not take it anymore, she whacked his head.

"Ouch! What was that for? I did not know that Orb Academy tolerates violence here", he said caressing his head and pretending to like very hurt.

"That was for being noisy! And please move your desk a bit farther than me?"

Instead of doing what she said, he moved his desk closer to her.

**~~To Be Continued~~**

So that's chapter 2. I hope you like it!

Please send me reviews!

Much love 333

~cute-cagalli22~


	3. Chapter 3: Tagged

Hello Guys! I'm back! I hope everybody still remember this story.

To the reader's who sent their reviews, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! If not for you guys, these story might have been forgotten by the author as well.

Thanks for everyone who spent some time reading this...

Here are some replies to those who asked questions:

**ahnhaerin**: I cant answer the question right now, please bear with me since it will be divulged as the story progresses. I pretty sure, you already have the idea!

**The3pleA**: i like how you think! You just made the author that she might have double personality as well! ^_^

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS and GSD_

**CHAPTER 3: Tagged**

"It doesn't mean that we are activity partners, you have to tail on me all day long!", Cagalli shouted on Athrun who keeps on following her.

"It can't be helped. I'm new to this school and basically I don't know where to go so I keep on tagging on you." he simply stated.

"Then why not tag on other students especially some of the female species. They are more than willing to do that!".

"Because they are annoying."

"So you are!".

"Thank you for the honesty."

"You're welcome."

"Its already lunch time. Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

"No I'm not as long as you're here!".

"You are so rude you know. I'll treat you anyways."

"As if I'll fall for that. What do you think of me? A beggar?".

"Its not that.." Athrun sighed almost giving up when a certain purple freak comes into the way.

"Oh my darling Cagalli, my Cagalli, I was looking for you! I have prepared a place for our lunch."

"I'm sorry Yuuna, as you can see, I have already Athrun to accompany me for lunch in a short while", Cagalli said to Yuuna while grabbing Athrun's arm and clings onto it. "Am I right Athrun?"

Athrun understood the situation she was into so he played perfectly.

"She's right. Me and my princess is going to have lunch date so don't ever dare to interfere." Athrun said to Yuuna while glaring on him.

Yuuna, being a coward guy he is, gracefully backed off.

"Whew! That was close!" Cagalli mumbled in relief.

"So, where are we going to take our lunch?" He was grinning at her.

Cagalli gritted her teeth as she have no choice now but to go with this bluenette handsome guy.

"_Wait a sec, did I just said handsome? What am I thinking?" she was now debating with herself._

Cagalli directed him to the university canteen. It was not an ordinary canteen, it is still comparable to the fancy restaurants outside the campus. What would you expect from a top class university, right?

"I will wait for you outside. Just make a take out, we'll eat at the rooftop, besides, I don't want to make a scene here. I hope you get my point. Go and make haste!" she told Athrun.

" Of course Milady! Anything you wish."

"Stop that nonsense and hurry up!"

After 20 minutes...

Cagalli is now like an active volcano ready to erupt. And when Athrun arrived...

"Who do you think you are to make me wait for such a long time?" she was now in rage mode.

"I didn't mean to. I was harassed by the likes of you inside", he explained.

"The likes of me you say? What do you think am I? I'm not one of those bitches", she shouted.

"Of course not! It's not what I mean."

"Cut the crap talk. I'm starving. I'll make u pay one of these days for saying those horrible things to me. Lets head to the rooftop.

As they arrived on the rooftop.

"What took you so long Cagalli?, Shiho exclaimed.

"Oh no! Cagalli, it seems there were no more food left for you. Dearka ate your share because we thought you are so busy and not coming anymore!" Miri explained.

Cagalli turned to Athrun. "This is your fault!"

"Don't worry, I ordered for two." he showed the bags of food he bought earlier.

"That's good. I'm glad Cagalli will not starve anymore for lunch. I'm sorry to ate your share.", Dearka appologized.

"We haven't introduced ourselves to you. I'm Miriallia Haww, Miri for your covenience."

"I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss and that idiot there with white hairs is Yzak Joule".

"What did you just say old woman?" Yzak shouted.

"I'm Dearka Elseman dude."

"I'm Athrun Zala. Pleasure to meet you all!"

"Idiot! No need to introduce yourself, they already know!" Cagalli said.

"By the way Cagalli, we need to go ahead of you. See yah on next meeting!", Shiho said.

"That's right, but next time, you have lots of explanations to do!", Miri said as she winked to Cagalli.

Athrun and Cagalli are now left alone in the rooftop.

"I'm really sorry to ruin your day!" he said in a low tone voice.

"It can't be helped," she said.

The next moment, silence enveloped the whole place not until...

"What? Why are you staring at me?" she said irritatedly.

But Athrun just laughed out loud.

"What are your ass laughing at?" she asked again.

"Hahaha... there's a ketchup on your face. You eat like a barbarian that's why you got that!", he said

She attempted to wipe the ketchup he was talking about but instead of wiping, she had smudged it on her face making it worse.

"I'll do it for you you!" he grabbed some tissues, before Cagalli could protest, he had already wiped her face.

Cagalli was not able to prevent herself from blushing.

Athrun smiled. "You're pretty when you blush. Let me guess, you never had a boyfriend! Girls would never have that kind of reaction unless they have experienced that before."

That statement made her blush more. She was now as red as the ripe tomato.

She just glared at him.

"You also look cute when your mad!" he added

"Will you stop that!"

"Getting conscious are we? Don't worry, we will keep that as our little secret!" he smirked.

"Let's get ourselves prepared. Next class will be starting very soon." she said changing the subject.

The time has passed very fast. Their last class has just ended. Some flocks of female students are talking about to go to shopping and salon, some nerd guys are talking about going on library, some guys are talking about playing soccer, football and basketball. As for Cagalli, she was waiting for someone in the parking lot until her phone rang.

"Hey baby sister! Sorry to keep you waiting but I can't fetch you up today. I'm sorry for not informing you earlier. Will you be okay if you go home on your own for today? Kisaka is not available for the moment because he drove for mom, they visited Onogoro island and they will not be home until tomorrow." Kira explained over the phone.

"It's okay. I'm a big girl now, I can manage."

"Thanks! Keep safe baby sister! Love you! See yah later."

Somehow, Cagalli felt sad for an unknown reason. Unknowingly, a certain guy with emerald irises is watching her and then he approached her.

"What's the matter? Can't go home without your chauffeur hime-sama? Hop in! I'll drive you home!" Athrun told her.

Unexpectedly she didn't argue with Athrun nor she declined his offer to drive her home but she was silent throughout the travel.

Athrun needs to break the silence again.

"Where am I going to drop you by?".

Athrun don't know yet that they were in fact neighbors.

Cagalli gave him the directions but they didn't end up in Orb Executive Village. Athrun made a stop to a very huge building with a logo HIMC.

"Thanks for the ride! It's okay if you'll leave me here." she smiled weakly.

"No problem, see yah tomorrow hime-sama!"

When Athrun started to drive away from that building, somehow he felt worried for her but he can't explain the reason why.

**~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~**

_**A/N: **Please bear with me for the next update! Kindly send me reviews to hasten the update! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD

**Title: Against Their Will**

**Chapter 4:**** Unwanted?**

Cagalli is now standing in front of HIMC Building, which stands for Hibiki International Medical Center. She proceeded to the main entrance and she was greeted by the guards and receptionist on duty.

"Good day Ms. Hibiki!", the hospital staffs greeted her. She only nods as a reply to them.

She entered the private elevator where only selected people are allowed to use it.

"Ms. Erica, where's dad?", Cagalli asked Erica Simmons, Dr. Hibiki's assistant.

"Oh dear, you should have informed him earlier that you will be visiting him, he was quite busy today as for he is at the meeting at the moment", Erica explained to her.

"I'll wait for the meeting to be finished", she stated as she was entering her dad's office and sit on his swivel chair.

"But the meeting will not be finished until 8:00pm, they were discussing on some important issues in the hospital"

"I see.", Cagalli sighed. "Much important that her daughter right?"

"That's not true. Of course you are important to him". Erica replied.

"Mock at me! You want an evidence? There was no single picture of me here in his desk!", Cagalli said.

Its very true that the framed pictures doesn't include her. It was only of Kira and her mom. Erica didn't spoke after that. After few moments...

"Ms. Cagalli, if you need anything just call to 106, if you really wanna wait for your dad, just make yourself comfortable here. I'll be going to some patients now. See yah!"

"Okay." she mumbled almost inaudibly.

As soon as Erica had exited the office, she hold the picture she was talking about a while ago.

"Kira really got his look from mom, both eyes and hair, while I got my hair from dad." She sighed.

"Despite that I got some of my looks from dad, seems that he was unhappy having me as his child. Me and dad never had that close relationship. I guess I know the reason why. I was raised by my grandfather, my mom's dad for 12 years. I have only entered the Hibiki house when I turned 12. And now I am wondering why I was raised by my grandpa. Well, one of these days, I have to ask mom about that. But come to think of that, I don't have much memory in my childhood days. Everytime I attempt to recall, I'm ending up with great stress and headaches", she continued to mumbled unaware that tears have rolled in her cheeks and fell asleep.

Hours have passed and its already 10:00pm.

Via have already gotten back from Onogoro Island and found out that Cagalli was not at home yet. She keeps on calling her phone but nobody is answering so she dialed Kira's number.

"Hey Mom! What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he have picked his mobile.

"Kira, Cagalli was not at home at this time. Where could she be? I've been calling her but nobody is answering. I am worried son" his mom said almost crying.

"I'll try to find her mom, don't worry". He assured his mom.

"Ok Kira, I will inform your dad as well".

"Please do so mom. We'll see yah later!"

At Athrun's Place

"What is it now Cedric?", Athrun asked the butler.

"Young master, I found this item in your car. It keeps on ringing just a while ago", Cedric informed him.

"Oh ok, thanks! This my friend's mobile maybe she had left this."

As Cedric walked away from Athrun's room, a smile was formed in his face and mumbled

"He mentioned that it was a SHE! Is the young master seeing someone? That is so unexpected!"

Athrun's Room

He was about to put the phone on his school bag so he wont forget when it rang. The caller ID flashed Kira. He was confused what to do. Whether to answer the phone or not. But he had pressed the answer button accidentally.

"Cagalli, where are you? Mom is damn worried about you!", Kira exclaimed. Now he was wondering, the other line was not even responding.

"Hello? Hey... Cagalli are you there?", he shouted now.

Athrun gulped before he answered.

"Umm, Cagalli had left her phone in my car, this is her classmate, Athrun".

"What the Hell! Where did you brought my sister?", Kira screamed on the other line.

Athrun moved the phone farther from his ear because if he doesn't, his eardrum will be shattered.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to your sister! Well in fact, I've just dropped her by 5 hours ago in front of HIMC compound because his BROTHER couldn't giver her a ride home!", Athrun retorted.

Kira was dumfounded to his reply and became silent for a while.

"We are not done yet! I'll get back on you some other time!", Kira finally stated.

Athrun was left alone in the line confused.

"What was his problem? I only gave a ride to his sister and he is yelling to me like that!", he mumbled and sighs.

Kira didn't waste any time, he immediately proceeded to the hospital and quickly went to his dad's office. There he saw his sister sleeping. His heart ached when he saw she was holding the picture she was looking at when she arrived. He also found traces of tears in her cheeks and wiped it gently.

Their dad entered the office and was quite surprised.

"I didn't know that both of you were here.", he said.

"How would you know dad when you are so busy with your meeting and all those stuffs related to your work! Mom kept calling you but she receives no feedback."Kira said.

"Hey, is that proper way to talk to your father Kira? I didn't even know what's going on and why is your sister here?", Ulen replied and he was motioning on carrying Cagalli when Kira scooped her quickly on the chair where she was seated.

"I told mom that I'll be the one bringing her home", Kira stated.

"Kira, don't forget that you are just her BROTHER, and I am her FATHER!"

"Yeah, I don't forget that fact, that is what I'm doing now, my role as her brother, how about you dad?"

With that Kira walked away carrying Cagalli. Ulen was left alone in his office.

"Its fine with me, my children seeing me as that kind of person. I'll prefer that way rather than the other one." he said to himself.

The next morning, while the Hibikis were taking their breakfast.

"Cagalli, who was that guy who dropped you by to the hospital?", Kira asked her in a serious tone and expression.

"How did you know ?" she asked back

"You didn't answer my question yet".

"Eh! Kira, he is Athrun, he is my classmate and after you called yesterday, he offered me to give a ride."

"And why is that your phone is with him?" Kira added.

"Oh! About that, maybe I have left it in his car. I just could not remember how did it happened. I was feeling gloomy that time."

Kira gave her a dirty look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that Kira huh?"

"Kids, you should hurry and finish breakfast, its quarter to 7:00am, and you don't want to be late right?" Via said.

"Mom! We are not KIDS anymore" both of them chorused.

"By the way, Cagalli, your dad will be the one to bring you to school today." her mother said

"I can manage mom!" Kira protested.

"You will be late in your appointment if you're gonna drop by Cagalli first. Orb Academy is just on the way to the hospital, right dear?"

Ulen just nodded without looking them.

"I'll go now mom and dad! Baby sister, next time don't just say yes when someone offered a lift to you!" Kira said

"Cagalli, its time to go also." Ulen spoke.

"Um... Okay", she was almost stammered

"Bye mom! See yah".

"Take care both of you!" Via said as she hugged Cagalli and gave a peck on her husband.

At the car...

"Cagalli don't sit there at the back." Ulen said.

"Sorry about that dad!" she replied.

While on the way, an unexpected question was raised by Ulen.

"Are you dating this Athrun guy you've mentioned earlier?" he asked casually.

Her eyeballs grew wider, blood crept on her face making her blush. She never expected that her dad would ambush her with that question.

"He was just my classmate dad, we are not even friends so there is no way that I am dating that guy", she stated when she regained her composure.

"But the way you react a while ago it seems that there is something going on between you and that guy."

"Eh?" she remembered Athrun's statement the day before.

_"You're pretty when you blush. Let me guess, you never had a boyfriend! Girls would never have that kind of reaction unless they have experienced that before." _

Thinking of that, she blushed again.

Ulen could not help but to smile at her daughter.

"_How I wish I have lots of moments like this with her.", _he thought.

"That is what we call infatuation Cagalli, it may not be the real thing called love. But that is the early stage of it. You are still too young so don't be in the rush to experience it especially when you don't know the guy well."

Cagalli just stared his dad.

"_What have happened? It is very rare that dad talked to me in this manner? Well, whatever it is, I am happy! Maybe my perception that I am an unwanted child was wrong." _she thought.

"Here you go! Make haste dear or else you'll be late!" Ulen said to Cagalli.

"Thanks for the ride dad!" she said and gave him a peck in the cheek and hurriedly run away.

Ulen was shocked. He never received that kind of affection from her before. He caressed his cheek where Cagalli have pecked.

He watched her daughter as she runs to the student entrance. He noticed a guy with a blue hair waving to her, as if signaling that he was waiting for her.

"_He was just my CLASSMATES huh! She really have grown up that I have never feel to notice it."_

**~~To Be Continued~~**

Please read and review! I beg you!

Next chapter will be more of Athrun x Cagalli scenes ...

A/N: My workload never permits me to update fast. I had to finish each project that was given by my boss. I'm really sorry guys. I'll try my very best. I still hope you like the story. Constructive suggestions are very welcome! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Attractions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS/GSD

**Title: Against Their Will**

**Chapter 5:**** Attractions**

"Morning Hime-sama! Now let's hurry up because we only have 5 minutes to go that building!", Athrun said as he pointed the building where their first class should be held.

"Nobody told you…", she has not finished her sentence because she was shocked that Athrun grabbed her hand and they dashed to their class.

"Hold a second! I'm already exhausted!", she complained.

"And whose fault being late?", Athrun exclaimed and ran faster without releasing Cagalli's hand.

After several minutes of continuous running, they have finally arrived to their class on time.

"Good morning class! My name is Rau La Creuset, I will be your physics teacher throughout the school year. Before starting the formal lessons, I want to iterate my requirements and expectations in this class. As you must know, all of you are required to pass on all subjects or else you will be banned in this school. This academy always protects its excellence among any school in Orb. Your grades will be based on your performance not out of pity, not by your family status or whatever factor it is. Is that clear to everyone?"

Students began buzzing off their seatmates with different reactions.

"Oh my gosh, I changed my mind on saying that he is hot because he is totally a terror and pain in the ass!" one student whispered to her seatmate.

"Ok. Please be silent. To start with our proper class, everyone look on the screen. Answer the problem number that corresponds to the last digit of your ID number. This is an assessment test to evaluate how deep your understanding in physics prior to this year level is. The problems are due within the class period, but if you finish earlier, you can submit and leave the class."

After 15 minutes, Athrun Zala submitted his answer to Rau.

"What a show! Hmph…" Cagalli grumbled.

Athrun noticed her irritation and before leaving the class,

"Do well my princess, I will be waiting for you outside", he whispered and winked at her.

Cagalli just glared at him.

After an hour…

"Ladies, you only have 15 minutes left", Rau declared.

The people left are the following:

Flay, Meer and Cagalli.

Meanwhile..,

"What taking Cagalli so long, those problems is just piece of cake to her", Miriallia stated.

"I also wonder. She is one of the smart student in this school", says Shiho.

"Miri, could you just send her an SMS that we have to go ahead?", Dearka said.

"But…" Miri uttered.

"Dearka is right Miri, lets head out now", Shiho added.

"Umm… Alright".

Few minutes later…

Cagalli got out from the physics exam and she was surprised to what she sees.

"What take you so long? Those problems are as easy as X,Y,Z ", Athrun whined.

"Are you implying that I'm a brainless? Besides I did not told you to wait for me", she exclaimed.

"Oh really? So you don't want this to be returned to you huh?" he showed the mobile phone that Cagalli left in his car. "We'll see yah around; I will be going ahead to the next class! Ja", he said as he walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" Cagalli is now running after Athrun but he was not listening now

"ATHRUN wait!"

Athrun halted. He was surprised. He faced Cagalli and now smiling.

Again, with those smiles he is showing, Cagalli got irritated.

"What are you smiling at?" she inquired.

"YOU!" he replied.

"But why?"

"Because you are chasing after me", he stated.

"Is that so? I only run after you because of my mobile phone, what else?"

He turned his head away from her sight and muttered to himself softly, "Of course just for the mobile phone. Stupid Athrun!"

Unknown to him, Cagalli heard it perfectly for she has a very good sense of hearing.

"What else do you expect Zala?" she inquired.

"Here!" Athrun handed over her mobile phone and without further ado, he walked away.

Cagalli was left dumbfounded. The moment he walked away without saying anything to her, she felt a pang in her heart. To what reason? She couldn't explain yet.

[History Class]

Cagalli was bothered the whole time around and never pay attention to what the teacher is talking about

"Ms. Hibiki, why do you think that the early civilizations are founded in the place near the rivers or any bodies of water?" the professor asked.

But despite of having a very good sense of hearing, she seems not to hear anything.

"Ms. Hibiki? Are you even listening?"

The whole class except her friends laughs out loud.

The noise caused by the laughter, annoyed the professor. Athrun raised his hand.

"What is it Mr. Zala?" the professor asked.

"It seems that Ms. Hibiki here is not feeling well, I am asking your permission to accompany her to the clinic"

"Mr. Zala, you are excused and you bring her to the clinic now", the professor granted Athrun's request.

"Oh she is faking it!" Meer commented.

Athrun glared at her as if he was going to throw a dagger to Meer.

"Hey! What's the matter?"Athrun poked Cagalli to get her attention for she is not with herself the whole time around since he had returned her mobile phone. But still he had not got any response from the blonde.

"What should I do to you now? I guess I should really bring you to the clinic." He said, but something popped into his head.

"If you're not gonna talk hime-sama, I am going to kiss you!", he said almost in a whispering manner.

That statement made her panic and made her to face his direction, but when she turned her head, she didn't know that Athrun's face was just few inches away and that motion made their lips to touch. She was shocked and blushes madly.

Athrun just smirked.

"It's not my fault!" he said.

"Of course it is your FAULT! Who else?", she shouted.

Athrun just smiled and said: "Now you're back to normal. I'm glad. Now let's go back to our class."

But Athrun did not hear any footsteps following him. He stopped when he heard that she is saying something.

"Jerk! Why did you leave me just like that after returning my phone?"

He was confused for a moment and then smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm sorry! I will not leave you behind anymore. I did not know that you will be lonely without my presence!" he said conceitedly.

"Idiot!" she muttered and tried to hit him but no to avail, he just take a hold of her hand and they walk back to their class.

**~~To Be Continued~~**

A/N: No further excuses for the delay in updating. Give me some comments to inspire me or better yet, just tell me to discontinue this! XD


End file.
